Mi Propio Ángel
by Sirus Jolt
Summary: Un nuevo canon para Evangelion. No sólo importa los demás. También importas tú. WAFF. Shinji Asuka.


* * *

Vida. Nacimiento. Crecimiento. Amor. Esperanza. Estudios. Trabajo. Depresión. Soledad. Frustración. Miedo. Compasión. Oración. Desesperanza. Desilusión. Inutilidad. Muerte.

* * *

La calle se encontraba sola. No había nada, ni siquiera basura o mendigos había. Y es que, probablemente, hasta ellos habrían huido desde antes si hubiesen sabido lo que a esa ciudad le esperaba. Sin embargo, y con total ausencia de anuncios, había un niño en una cabina de teléfono. El niño parecía que chistaba algo y, azotando el micrófono contra el aparato, colgó la llamada que estaba realizando.

-Maldición, sabía que ella no vendría-El niño miraba con desesperación una fotografía de una bella mujer de unos 26 años. Mostraba una pose bastante sugerente, además de tener anotada una dirección, un teléfono y varias flechas apuntando a su hermoso cuerpo.

Se inclinó para recoger sus cosas cuando escuchó un rechinar de llantas provenientes de un auto deportivo color azul que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia la cabina de teléfonos donde estaba él. Se paró el auto de golpe y de ahí salió la misma mujer, de pelo morado y muy sugerentes curvas, que aparecía en la foto que hace unos instantes veía con enojo. La mujer se dirigió hacia el con muy gracioso movimiento.

-Hola. Tú debes ser Shinji Ikari, hijo del Comandante Ikari¿verdad?-La mujer le sonrió enseñándole una blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-Así es. Usted es la señorita Katsuragi¿no es cierto?-dijo Shinji, recordando el nombre que venía atrás de la fotografía que aún sostenía en su mano –Mucho gusto-Shinji dio una reverencia a la señorita Katsuragi.

-El gusto es mío, Shinji. Aunque preferiría que me llamaras Misato-. Misato se volvió por las cosas de Shinji y las puso en la cajuela de su auto. Mientras tanto, Shinji guardó la fotografía en su pantalón.

-A propósito, Shinji¿No te llegó una carta de tu padre, aparte de la mía?- Misato le dijo a Shinji mientras le abría la puerta de copiloto para que Shinji pudiera entrar al auto.

-Sí, aquí está- Shinji sacó un arrugado sobre que tenía el logotipo de Nerv de su bolso, antes de sentarse en el auto, y se lo dio a Misato.

-Muy bien. Sólo espero que esta vez Ritsuko me halla puesto bien el mapa- Misato encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir y puso la carta en la guantera.

Shinji se tuvo que agarrar de donde pudo ya que Misato manejaba como alma que persigue el diablo. Hasta los peatones ya conocían el chirriar de las llantas del auto de Misato. Y aún más, las placas de Nerv deberían servir de algo, ya que ningún policía de tránsito la paró. Durante menos de un cuarto de hora llegaron al otro lado de la ciudad. Fue entonces que Misato paró el carro y se estacionó de forma casi milagrosa entre dos enormes carros sin la necesidad de maniobrar nada. Se bajaron del auto Shinji y Misato; claro está que Shinji estaba temblando por todas las sacudidas que tuvo que soportar mientras viajaban.

-Espérame aquí, Shinji. No tardo, sólo voy a comprar algunas cosas- Dijo Misato mientras cruzaba la calle. Shinji se acomodó en un barandal que estaba como barrera en un acantilado. El viento le refrescaba algo la cara y comenzó a pensar. Aún no creía la suerte que tenía.

El se había esperado que Misato Katsuragi, la capitana de Nerv, lo dejara plantado; es más, el estaba seguro que fuera así, ya que también le llegó una carta del trabajo del papá de Shinji.

Gendo Ikari, Comandante del organismo dependiente de la ONU llamado Nerv. No era una persona que amara a Shinji, es más, Shinji pensó que jamás lo quiso por que desde pequeño fue abandonado a su suerte en un internado, lejos de él, así que dadas las sospechosas circunstancias, Shinji pensó que debía ser alguna prueba de guerra psicológica que su padre y su equipo de torturadores habían ideado. Shinji sabía muy bien que su padre hacía ese tipo de cosas, por sobre todo, ya que los noticieros siempre anunciaban la victoriosa conquista de algunas naciones que se querían pasar de listas después del Segundo Impacto, y por lo tanto la ONU mandaba sus tropas, y en consecuencia, mandaban a su padre a torturar a los insubordinados. Y ahí fue donde, en el internado, se enteró de que su padre trabajaba en Nerv, pero hace sólo unas horas se enteró de que era el Comandante de Nerv por medio de la carta que le llegó. Jamás pudo saber que eran muchos de los papeles que venían junto con el sobre; lo único que sabía es que la organización de su padre lo había contratado para servir a la humanidad, que calamidad. Aparte, venían instrucciones de que no tirara la carta, y que esperara a la señorita Misato para que ella se encargara del destino de esa carta. Pero de ahí en fuera, ni una sola carta, no digamos personal, pero sí que viniera firmada por su padre o que él hubiese llamado.

Shinji oyó pasos y se volteo por donde los escuchó y pudo ver a la señorita Misato con una bolsa de mini-súper llena de comida instantánea y un six de Coronas.

-Muy bien, Shinji. Ahora, vayamos a Nerv-Dijo Misato, poniendo las bolsas en los asientos traseros de su coche. Después puso en marcha de nuevo el coche y vio cómo Shinji tenía dificultades para entrar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shinji?-Comenzó a desesperarse Misato con ese chico. En verdad lo creía más sociable.

-Es que usted maneja terrible. Parece como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño todo el tiempo-Shinji por fin entró al auto y, automáticamente, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, sólo por si acaso.

-Ya¿tan mal manejo?-O tal vez se había equivocado.

-Si no fuera capitán de Nerv, estoy seguro de que no tendría licencia, es más, ni bicicleta le dejarían utilizar-Shinji comenzó a rezar de que el viaje fuera un poco más placentero de lo que estaba.

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso, Shinji. Pensé que ya eras todo un jovencito, pero veo que sigues siendo un pequeño diablo-Misato empezó a conducir algo más despacio, pero solo algo; ella no quería perder su estilo, que, aunque fuera algo brusco, seguía siendo su propio estilo; además¿Cuándo se puede aprovechar de las placas de Nerv?

-Pues, usted no es la señorita madurez-Shinji cruzó sus brazos y refunfuñaba cosas incoherentes.

-¿Te enfadaste¿Tan susceptible eres? Mhmhmh…-.

-Sí¿Algún problema?-Bufó Shinji.

-No, ninguno, señor Genio-. Y aceleró más el coche. No iba a permitir que un escuincle mugroso se le pusiera al brinco tan así.

Durante todo el camino, que pasó rapidísimo, Shinji estuvo pensando el motivo por el que su padre lo llamó. Si bien no recordaba, su padre le había dicho a gritos que era un inútil, que no servía para nada. Fue una noche en el que Shinji había entrado al cuarto de su padre y esculcó todas sus cosas. En ese tiempo aún era muy pequeño, era huérfano de madre y no sabía nada de ella; y fue en el cuarto de su padre que vio por primera vez la cara de su madre. El ya sabía que tenía los ojos de su madre, pero en ese momento pudo ver cómo era en verdad su madre. El tomó la foto y fue directo con su padre, que estaba en su despacho trabajando quien sabe que cosas en su computadora. Corrió hacia él y, mostrándole la foto, le preguntó si era su madre. Al momento en que vio la fotografía, su padre la agarró y la arrojó a la fogata que había encendida en el centro del despacho. Agarró a Shinji del cuello de su camisa y, agitándolo bruscamente, le reclamó de por qué había entrado a husmear sus cosas. Total, al día siguiente viajaron hacia México, que en ese tiempo ya se había recuperado del Segundo Impacto (en realidad, el único país americano que sucumbió fueron los Estados Unidos de América) y tenía en su poder los mejores centros militares, tecnológicos y culturales de aquella zona, y lo dejó ahí, a la suerte de un señor alto, moreno y que le faltaba mucho pelo. Recordaba que ahí le hicieron pasar su suerte, pero también pasó ahí sus mejores días. Por todo lo demás, jamás tuvo que volver a tener contacto con su padre, ya que pagaba lo del internado por depósitos electrónicos y la tutoría se la dejó al mismo tipo que lo recibió. Ya más grande y con uso de razón supo que era el Comandante de no se que agrupación, que participó en la defensa de México cuando estaba la Guerra Mundial después del Segundo Impacto, y como se han de imaginar, el señor se creía muy importante. Y fue hace unos días en el que le llegó una carta por parte de la señorita Misato. No la abrió al instante, ya que sus compañeros estaban preguntándose quién le podría escribir a un niño tan patético como Shinji. Ojala y se la hubiera enseñado a sus compañeros, para que se les quedara la boca abierta con semejante bombón que venía en su carta. También venía un boleto de avión para la capital de Japón, Tokio-3, que salía Shinji para allá después de años de no estar ahí. Y por último se enteró que iba a formar parte del equipo de trabajo de su padre. Fue ahí que comenzó la interrogante que tenía. ¿Por qué su padre lo requeriría ahora¿acaso no tenía a los mejores trabajando para él¿o por ser su hijo, él estuviera esperando que no le cobrara por el trabajo que Shinji le pudiera hacer? Tantos cuestionamientos se hicieron más grandes cuando le llegó a sus manos la carta que provenía de Nerv. Cuando la leyó, él y sus compañeros (no tuvo remedio) se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando se enteraron que Shinji se iba a trabajar con su padre, considerado el hombre más poderoso de la tierra, comandante de Nerv. Alguno pensaron en un error, otros golpearon a Shinji por envida y otros lo golpearon sólo por golpearlo. Pero más fue su interrogante al saber que iba a ser el salvador del mundo. El no tenía habilidades en particular, sólo un joven regular que hacía de su vida una vida regular, nada especial. Aún estaba esperando qué elegir para su vida. Pero bueno, ya se encontraba en Japón, no había paso atrás.

-Hemos llegado, Shinji-Misato le tocó el hombro a Shinji, probablemente pensó que Shinji se había quedado dormido (¿Con semejantes sacudidas?). Shinji saltó por el susto que Misato le había propinado.

-Sí, gracias. Pero¿A dónde hemos llegado?, aquí no hay nada-Shinji se asomó por la ventana y sólo vio una cortina de acero que tenía el logotipo de Nerv. El se imaginaba una gran estructura de metal y con tocados de camuflaje, como estaba acostumbrado a ver en su internado.

-Ya verás. Al propósito¿no te llegó una carta, aparte de la mía?-Misato empezó a esculcarse su cuerpo buscando la carta.

-Sí, ya se la entregué. No sea tan descuidada-Shinji le tendió la carta de nuevo a Misato; él la había recogido después de que Misato la tirara fuera de la guantera.

Misato la agarró y sacó de ahí una tarjeta y la deslizó sobre la Terminal que tenía a su costado. Al instante, la cortina de metal se empezó a abrir lentamente hasta que los dejó pasar a Shinji y a Misato dentro del carro.

-Aquí es Nerv-Anunció Misato, con un acento de orgullo.

-Así que esto es Nerv-Shinji se quedó mirando aburrido su ventanilla. Y no era por demás, sólo veía infinidad de estructuras de metal que pasaban velozmente una contra otra.

-Así es. Es la fortaleza más grande y maravillosa que el hombre jamás haya construido. Podría aguantar hasta un Tercer Impacto-Misato se postró para ver más de cerca de Shinji, que aún no dejaba esa cara de aburrimiento.

-Sí, claro. Como digas, Misato-

-Es en serio, Shinji-

-Aja, sí, claro…-Shinji bostezó.

-Ya me imagino la cara cuando veas todas las instalaciones-Dijo Misato volviéndose a recargar en su asiento. Ya verá la cara que pondrá Shinji cuando vea todo lo que es Nerv. Y peor aún, cuando vea el destino que se le fue forjado durante toda su vida.

* * *

Un cuarto a medio iluminar por las lamparas incandecentes que proveían de una escasa luz escarlata desde las paresdes dejaban ver a dos siluetas. Una de ellas parecía un hombre sentado en un inmeso escritorio que parecía más bien una mesa de operaciones, pues era grande y metálica, totalmente acorde al decorado qeu había en aquella habitación. También había otra silueta de hombre que se encontraba parado a la derecha del otro sujeto, quien parecía ser mucho más viejo que el otro, pues su postura encorvada lo delatava.

-Así que mandó traer a su hijo, Comandante Ikari. Pues, dejeme decirle que los del Comité no van a tomar la iniciativa de poner a su hijo a pilotear una máquina tan grande; vamos, sería bastante sospechoso-. La silueta poco a poco se fue apareciendo y, efectivamente, la luz descubrió a un hombre con canas en todos sus cabellos, además de ser grande, como de unos 60 años.

-Usted sabe muy bien que mi hijo es parte fundamental en este proyecto, Fuyutzuki-El hombre del escritorio se incorporo y la poca luz que había reveló a un hombre de una edad de 40 años, bastante más joven que el que había a su derecha, parado. Tenía el pelo corto y sus ojos tenían unos lentes redondos, con micas ámbar. También vestía unos guantes blancos.

-Señor, Shinji Ikari a accesado por fin a las instalaciones de Nerv. La Capitán de Operaciones lo está escoltando. Tiempo de llegada, unos diez minutos, señor-Una voz se hizo escuchar por el megáfono que había a un lado del escritorio del Comandante.

-Excelente-El Comandante se levantó y se dirigió al viejo -Encargase de todo, profesor Kozo Fuyutzuki-Y con esas palabras se dirijió a una puerta que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio.

-Gendo Rokobungi¿hace cuanto tiempo no ves a tu hijo?-El viejo trató de alcanzar al Comandante en el umbral de la puerta, deteniéndolo.

-Hace más de 6 años que no le veo-Ikari se volteó hacia donde estaba el Profesor.

-Me parece que debe tener los mismos ojos azules obscuros que tenía Yui¿no es cierot?-Fuyutzuki le tocó el hombro al Comandante.

-Así es, Profesor. Él tiene los mismos ojos que su madre-El Comandante salió del cuarto dejando perplejo al Profesor. Vaya que sí. El Comandante jamás estaba con sentimentalismos; y aún menos, aunque estaba en este trabajo para recuperar algo que perdió por su culpa, y que por naturaleza no debía de recuperar. Así es la vida.

* * *

Que tal, lectores:

Pues he aquí el primer capítulo, que se podría considerar prólogo. ¿Y el Ángel?, pues pronto vendrá. No quise meterlo en este capitulo ya que se me hacía que luego luego hiba a pelear. ASí que no se desanímen, por que Ángeles y Tercer Impacto sucederá, pero se alguna forma diferente.

Disclaimer: Evangelion y Gainax no me pertenece. Sólo escribo esto por que quiero.

Ahora, manden reviwes, para que así haya un Fic de todos.

Nos vemos,

Gracias Klasnic, fuíste el único que dejó un review.


End file.
